Mischief Managed
by FredWeasley3
Summary: Fred and George's life after their accidental defeat of Voldemort
1. Memories

Seated at a table in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room were two identical red heads. They appeared to be studying very intently, though those who truly knew them, didn't know exactly what they were doing, but they did know one thing. These twins were definitely NOT studying. They were most likely up to one of their usual pranks. Who might the owners of these identical red heads be? Fred and George Weasley, of Gryffindor House, and the two best beaters the house team had seen in years.  
  
Except for the two of them, the Common Room was practically deserted. The twins' brother, Ron, Harry Potter, and Hermione were off in a corner, on the other side of the room, whispering to each other. Occasionally, Fred would notice that Harry or Ron would glance nervously over to the twins, as if hoping they would go up to bed soon.  
  
He sighed a bit, and spoke in a hushed voice to George, "Maybe we should finish this tomorrow, we seem to have an audience." He slightly nodded towards the Potter clan.  
  
George quickly glanced at his younger brother and shakes head in disagreement, "They'll leave eventually, it's not like they're up to anything of importance anyway."  
  
Fred sat back in his chair, attempting to concentrate on the task at hand, but finds his mind wandering to the events of the past few months. Voldemort had been defeated, again. Fred knew he should be happy about this, but he felt as though something was missing. The defeat of Voldemort had seemed to be nothing but an accident. That's all it was, the defeat. An accident.  
  
"Fred, if you aren't going to concentrate..." George glances up from what he is doing, and easily reads the expression upon his brother's face. "Fred, you need to get your mind of that..." George stopped abruptly, as though he didn't know exactly what to say.  
  
Fred nodded, knowing exactly what George was trying to say. "I know that. It's just hard, knowing that you're the one who helped defeat Voldemort, and you didn't even mean to. I feel as though everyone thinks that what we did shouldn't have happened. That someone more knowledgeable should have been able to defeat him, instead of a couple of teenage twin boys, who never take anything seriously. Someone else should have been the one to defeat him. Not us."  
  
"People don't care HOW he was defeated, Fred! They're just happy he was defeated at last. And you should be glad we're the ones who defeated him, and that we came out of it alive. He was planning on killing us, Fred. You know that no one's gotten away from him when he wanted to kill them... Except one person."  
  
Fred looked up at his twin brother, as though he was planning on saying something. "I think... I'm just going to go to bed." He walked up to the dormitories, and fell into one of the most restless nights of sleep he has had in the longest time.  
  
George watched his brother as he got up and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Muttering to himself, he started cleaning up their Weasley Wizard Wheezes information, thinking that him working on it himself wasn't going to get them anywhere with it. | |Top of Form  
  
[pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]  
  
Bottom of Form 


	2. Voldemort

"Fred Weasley, would you kindly pay attention?"   
  
Fred immediately looked up towards the front of the classroom, in the direction of the voice.   
Professor McGonagall had been making an unsuccessful attempt to show the class how to transfigure a set of human ears into rabbit ears  
  
"But Professor, I was paying attention. I thought you of all people could tell the difference between my paying attention, and my daydreaming!"   
  
"Mr. Weasley, do you seriously think I am going to fall for one of your attempts to get out of trouble again? I believe, having been your Head of House and Transfiguration Professor for Seven years, that I have become accustomed to you and your brother's attempts at avoiding punishment. If I have to remind you to pay attention again, I am afraid I will have no other choice than to remove points from Gryffindor and honor you with a detention."  
  
Fred sighed slightly, and leaned back into his seat, once again facing the front of the classroom. He scribbled down a few lines onto a piece of parchment, giving the appearance of paying attention. As he was attempting to pay attention, he found his thoughts wandering toward that day. He and George had been sneaking out towards Hogsmeade, in order to buy some supplies at Zonko's Joke Shop. They knew they weren't supposed to be in Hogsmeade, not after...  
  
"All right, students, class is over. I expect you all to have completed questions 1-35 on page 220 by the next class period. In complete sentences as well.."   
  
  
~   
  
"I'm telling you, George" said Fred sighing and looking around the grounds "It should have been Harry Potter, the one to defeat You-know-who, not us. Not a set of twins who constantly get into trouble."   
  
"Why, Fred?" said George aggravated, eyeing his brother carefully "Why Harry? Why not us?"   
  
"Because it was an accident-"   
  
"Exactly, Fred" said George glancing at the lake and lowering his voice "We knew we weren't supposed to be there. Obviously not after we had heard it had been almost destroyed, but we went, we wanted to see for ourselves. We couldn't believe Hogsmeade was almost in ashes, but we still went. And we thought that if Hogsmeade wasn't actually in ashes, we could go to Zonko's, and get enough things to pull the greatest prank in the history of the school. Leave with a bang or something, you know?"   
  
Fred sighed, he well remembered what had happened, everything.   
  
They had just found out about Hogsmeade being practically destroyed. Voldemort had his powers fully restored and he was more merciless than ever. It wasn't that they couldn't believe it; they didn't want to. Fred found his brother sitting in the common room, still writing the list for Weasley Wizard Wheezes, his flaming red hair all mussed up. The common room had been almost deserted, only Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Fred and George's younger brother Ron, remained awake. Though they were speaking quietly in a corner near the fire. Fred sat down next to George glancing quickly at the trio, and muttered quietly to his brother Fred, "I can't believe about Hogsmeade, I just can't."  
  
"Just give it up, Fred," said George glancing up and shaking his head "It's most certainly not true, mind. It couldn't possibly be."   
  
"What if it is?" said Fred shoving a copy of the Daily Prophet into George's hands and showing him the short article.   
  
TERROR IN HOGSMEADE   
With the rebirth of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, terror has overcome our world. If we had thought there were no deaths up until now, we were wrong, very wrong. Hogsmeade, the only completely non-muggle village in all of Great Britain, has been nearly reduced to ashes. Only three survivors, whose names will not be stated for their own protection, have been recovered. Luckily our children are at Hogwarts under the Protection of the renowned Albus Dumbledore who defeated the Great Wizard Grindlewald.  
  
"Not everything in the Prophet is rubbish, mind you" said Fred triumphantly.   
  
"Oh, shush. I'll show you once and for all, Fred. Meet me at the passage for Honeydukes in a half an hour. We can't leave together, it's too obvious," said George boldly, getting up and exiting through the portrait, leaving all the information pertaining to Weasley Wizard Wheezes spread out across the table. Fred picked everything up, and raced to the boys' dormitories.  
  
They didn't waste any time hurrying through one of the secret passageways that lead towards Hogsmeade. Upon reaching the small town they could not believe their eyes. It was true. Hogsmeade was in ruins. Honeydukes, Zonko's, The Three Broomsticks, The Shrieking Shack, all burnt. They shook their head sadly, when a tall hooded figure suddenly appeared not more than eight feet from them. They drew their wands pointing them at the figure, which already had it's wand positioned at the pair of them. The twins spared a glance at each other, but before they knew it they were being hit by numerous curses and hexes. Panting with sore limbs they dove for the floor. Gazing up at the figure above them they watched with bated breath, the mysterious connection between them stronger than ever. They both nodded and bellowed at the same time, "Stupefy!" The figure fell, and although appearing a bit dazed it searched the ground quickly recovering it's wand and standing slowly wand clutched in one hand.  
  
Gazing at the wand the figure was holding Fred smirked to himself. He had always had a knack for spotting his own inventions, and that wand was definitely a Weasley creation. He motioned to George, and pointed at the stranger's wand on the floor.  
  
"Your wand, George." He stated, his voice remaining calm. George picked it up.   
  
"Fools" cackled the figure "You seriously think that the pair of you will stop me?! Do you not know who I am? Are you unaware of what I could do to you?" Fred thought the voice sounded very familiar.   
  
The figure raised its arms and hissed, taking aim with his wand. "Avada Kedavra," the voice stated in a loud, clear, deep voice. A green light shot from the wand, but instead of shooting towards the twins, it shot out of the wrong end of the wand. Fred and George stood gaping at the spot where seconds earlier the figure of Voldemort had been standing. Now all that remained of the Dark Lord, was a chicken.  
  
"George, what if he can figure out how to use magic to change himself back?" hissed Fred worriedly. "We have to do something..." in less than a second, both twins glanced at one another quickly and one more time yelled in unison, "Causa Moriar!" A loud BOOM and a howl of pain threw them back onto the floor. Covered in ash, dirt, and a few specks of blood, they both stood shakily. Fred neared the figure, who lay motionless upon the floor, while George hung back. Fred cautiously removed the food from it's face and jumped back startled.  
  
"George!" he yelled "Com'ere! Quickly!"   
  
George rushed to his brother and looked down at the man that lay on the floor. He shot his head up at his brother and saw the same amount of confusion in his face.   
  
"Are you sure he's dead?" asked George prodding the man with his wand   
  
"Positive" said Fred tilting his head to a side "But I still don't believe this"   
  
"Neither do I" replied George almost fearful, sitting on the floor.   
  
"We-We killed You-know-who" said Fred sitting too on the floor leaning against George, sighing.   
  
Of course, now Hogsmeade had been restored completely. Fred glanced at George and gave him a uncertain stare. 


	3. Encounters

"George, you foolish boy. Did you honestly believe you and your other half would truly get away with this without Voldemort's most devout followers coming after you?"  
  
George jumped a bit at the sound of the vaguely familiar voice. The voice belonged to one of Voldemort's most loyal followers, Robert Lestrange. Both he and his wife had escaped from Azkaban earlier that very year, immediately returning to the Dark Lord as his favorites. They faithful to his cause, even while in Azkaban. At least until that one day, in Hosmeade...  
  
"Mr. Lestrange. Voldemort is dead. It's time you accepted the fact that your many years of faithfully serving him have now been proved to be nothing more than a great waste of time. If your leader was week enough to be defeated by an underage pair of twin boys, then he really couldn't have been all he was cracked up to be."  
  
The man slowly raised his wand, coming to rest aimed straight at the young Weasley. "Boy...You haven't any idea what you are speaking of. You were only an infant when Lord Voldemort was at his peak. You couldn't possibly know the terror we instilled in people. You and your brother, children at the time, what could you possibly remember of this?"  
  
George slowly stood, removing his wand from his robes, arming himself. "You seem to be forgetting something. You are right, Fred and I were only three years of age when Voldemort was first defeated by Harry. Though, you seem to have forgotten, when Voldemort did come back into power Fred and I were no longer children. I do believe, that you sir are considerably weaker than Voldemort was when my brother and I defeated him for the final time. Do not think I can't do the same to you."  
  
Mr. Lestrange smirked slightly, "What? You're going to turn me into a chicken as well? Let me tell you how scared I am at the prospect of that. Must I remind you that you and your brother are not what we in the wizarding world would call 'outstanding wizards,' not even close. And now, I have a chance to kill one of the irritating Weasley's with no one around to stop me." He pointed his wand straight at George and cleared his throat slightly  
  
"I suggest you cease harassing that young boy and take on a fully qualified wizard, Robert. Unless of course, you are too weak and frightened, thus resorting to murdering underaged wizards."  
  
George spared a quick glance in the direction of the voice. Whereupon his eyes rested on the form of Professor Severus Snape, wand arm outstretched towards Lestrange, ready to attack at a moment's notice.  
  
Mr. Lestrange smiled almost evilly. "Well, well, if it isn't Severus Snape, former Deatheater and traitor to the Darklord. You think protecting this boy will bring you some much craved fame? Are you getting a bit tired of that Potter Boy and the Dark Lord receiving all the attention? Can't stand it, can you? Too bad you decided you would be the brave one now, only to find it's too late. This Weasley is about to die, and there is nothing you can do about it Severus."  
  
"Lestrange, you are greatly mistaken. The Dark Lord is dead. I suggest you learn this. You have no reason to murder people anymore. No points will be proven, other than your immense stupidity. I suggest you cease your foolishness and take your leave. There is no need for you or any Deatheaters anymore. Now that Voldemort is dead, you have no one to prove yourself to."  
  
At his, Snape muttered the two fatal words, "Avada Kedavra," and Robert Lestrange fell dead at the Potions Professor's feet. A mixed look of shock and fear on his face. George stared blankly at Professor Snape, a slow realization entering his mind. Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin House, had just saved him, from a deadly wizard.  
  
~  
  
"Wow, George! That's so cool! I wish I had been able to see it..." Colin Creevey was looking up at George, with a fanatic look upon his face.  
  
"WHAT!? That slimy git killed Lestrange, all because a Gryffindor, who irritated him to no end, was in danger? Would have thought that he would have just let the man kill you on the spot."  
  
Fred, who had obviously fallen asleep at a table, was now looking at his twin brother, amazed.  
  
George nodded slowly, "Lestrange was about to use the killing curse on me, and then...In walked Snape. It was as though Snape knew exactly what was happening the entire time and decided he would wait and enter at a moment that would make himself look like a hero of some sort. You know in a, 'Look, there's the man who saved that Weasley twin from one of Voldemort's bitter supporters, let's all praise him' sort of way"  
  
"Well...That does sound like something Snape would do, save someone just to make himself appear good, not because he cared about the person he was saving."  
  
Fred paused for a moment as he re-read the Transfiguration essay in front of him, "You know, after all that's happened you'd think the Professors would back of a bit with the homework. But no, we must act as though nothing out of the ordinary has happened and we must do an insane amount of homework."  
  
George smirked a bit, "Never knew you to do your homework anyway, Fred."  
  
"Hey now. It's not that I DON'T do it...I do my homework. I do it just well enough to get passing marks."  
  
"Uh huh. Right. Keep telling yourself that. You would NEVER skive off homework for a game of Exploding Snap, or to take a bit of time inventing things of all sorts for the shop, right? Now then, come on, we have Herbology in ten minutes." 


End file.
